


Renegade

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: During international break, things become awkaward between two of the team and the other men try to find out what's going on.





	

International break had started and all of the team has been put in hotel rooms together, Manuel and Thomas had been rooming together since the older man had went to Bayern, it had never been a problem before but lets his say they hadn't been seeing eye to eye lately. 

"What's up with Manu and Thomas?" Mats asked when he walked into the room he was sharing with Benni, oh how convenient.

Mats did a double take when he noticed Max, Josh and Julian sitting on the sofa and chairs along with Benni, an was lounging on the bed.

"That is why I called this meeting", Benni said.

"Stop being a weird and get off of my bed", Mats grumbled.

"Please, we know that you two will both sleep in that bed",Max grinned before he was punched in the arm by the brown eyed defender.

"Do not abuse my little blue bear", Julian mumbled as Mats climbed over Benidikt, his chin resting on the Schalke captains chest.

"You two are sickening", Josh mumbled.

"Can we just discuss what I called you here for?", Benni questioned.

"Why did you bring us here anyway?', Julian cocked his head.

"Have you noticed anything weird with Manu and Thomas?".

"Obviously, why did I say it earlier?", Mats snarked.

"They haven't been getting long in training and they've probably just had a lover's tiff, what's the problem?", Max inquired.

"Apart from the fact that they aren't together, the two of them never fight, just watch them in training later", Joshua answered.

"What do you mean, they aren't together?", Max asked, his face th picture of shock and confusion.

"Not yet anyway", Mats smirked.

"Go, get ready for training, or Max will have to deal with an angry Jogi", Benni said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"I still can't believe that they aren't together", Max muttered walking out of the room with his hand clasped firmly around Julian's.

"You should've seen them during the world cup, the hugs and the touches, I thought they were together until Miro and Basti explained it to me",Julian giggled before he picked Max up and swung him over his shoulder.

"Put me down", Max groaned as they headed to their room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus ride to the pitch passed quickly. Once they were warmed up the team were split into groups to run drills.

"Müller, I want you practicing penalties with Neuer", Löw announced as he wrote in his little black book.

Thomas bit the inside of his cheek, he knew better that to argue with Jogi. So, Thomas took his place in front of the goal and sent the shot up into the top corner, the ball sailed over Manu's finger tips.

"Good'; Löw smiled before he walked away, calling a swift continue over his shoulder.

"Look', Max poked Julian in the ribs causing the taller plate to choke on the water he was swallowing.

 

"Jesus Max, are you trying to kill me?", Julian spluttered.

"No, but look",Max demanded as he nodded to the goal.

Thomas kicked the ball and it rebounded off of Manu's hand, the goal keeper winced. Thomas kicked I again and it went off of Manuel's knee cap.

"Somebody needs to stop him before he takes Manu's head off or worse his hands", Julian muttered.

"Gee your priorities straight Hermione", Max laughed.

With the two of them joking, they missed Thomas, who put a much force as he could behind the ball. The ball went straight off of Manu's head and out wide.

"Müller", Löw screeched" what did you do?".

Manu was clutching his head, breathing through clenched teeth as the doctor checked his head.

"He's fine, just try to catch the balls with your hands", the medic joked.

"Would either of you mind telking me what is going on?", Löw demanded.

"Nothing", Thomas grunted.

"If nothing is why two of my best players are at each others throats then you are telling the truth, however if I so much as hear a whisper of trouble from the two of you, both of you are benched", Löw pointe to both of them.

The coach walked away in search of Hummels and Kimmich to see if they could shed some light on the situation.

"I didn't mean to hit you in the head", Thomas mumbled.

"Alright Thomas, I don't know why you've been angry with me for the last month or so, come and talk to me when you realise why, you, are because I'm done".

"I'm the problem, fuck you Manuel, fuck you'.

Manu's face fell, he's never heard Thomas say his name so angrily before, his heart sunk, but none of this was his fault,Thomas would have to grow up sooner or later. He watched as the younger man stalked off.

Löw was a patient man, he would have to be when his national team was made up of oversized children.The black haired man moved to where Mats and Joshua were conversing.

"You are Neuer and Müller's team mates, tell me what is going on between them", Jogi demanded.

"That's the thing sir, none of us know. It's been a bad start to the season so I put it down to tension but after seeing the incident a few minutes ago, I'm not entirely sure", Mats admitted.

"What do you mean none of us?".

"I told Benni and he mentioned it to Max who told Julian", this received a laugh from the national team coach.

"Children I tell you, I'm coaching children", Löw muttered.

"You should've seen the look on Max's face when he found out they weren't together", Josh added.

"Not yet anyway", Jogi mumbled.

"Can somebody explain what that means?", Max asked as he and Julian walked over to the group.

"Jesus child, are you trying to kill people? You know what the majority of this football team is together, you and Julian, Mats and Benni, those who aren't here due to injury and those that have retired but two people still haven't gotten their heads out of the sand yet, you guessed it Manuel an Thomas. Many of us have been trying for months if not a year at this point to get the two numb skulls together but no", Jogi grumbled and Max had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

"Have you ever that they aren't gay?', Max asked.

"Preposterous", Jogi dismissed.

"Seriously Max, look it up, cuddling, hugging, holding him up with one arm", Mats stressed the last part.

"do you know what needs to happen, they need to get very drunk, or one of them does", Josh said.

"I like it", Jogi smirked pointing" split into two groups one take Müller the other Neuer, there won't be any training tomorrow, but keep that to yourselves", Löw warned.

"Yes sir', was the reply that fell out of four mouths.

"We'll take Thomas, you two and Benni can have Manu. Have a little past and present members of Schalke club, even after all of these years Manu still listens to every word that Benni says", Mats grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

"Kimmich, Meyer, Draxler and Hummels get back to work, we are not a book club, gossiping at the tea pot", Jogi narrowed his eyes.

The rest of training passed quickly and as the wind spiked with an icy edge to it. The bus ride back to the hotel was lovely mainly because the bus was warm but the tension was felt by everybody Manu and Thomas weren't joking like the usually did. Instead, Thomas was glued to his phone with music in his ears, nobody knew what he was looking at but whatever it was made his crack a smile and the frown after a second or two. Manu was sitting behind him doing the same thing.

'Stop staring, they'll catch on. Maybe they are texting each other', Mats texted.

'Not a chance, not after earlier anyway', Julian replied.

'Do we have a plan?'.

"Same one from earlier", Mats answered.

"Good, Max won't give me back my hand and I have pins and needles", Jules added a frowny face.

For his troubles, the young man received three laughy faces.He gently shook the attacking midfielder awake.

Later in the evening, Manu was sitting with Jules, Benni and Max, nursing a beer. Jogi had told them that they didn't have training the following day, but that didn't mean drink yourself stupid.

"Are you going to tell me what's up with Thomas?", Benni asked.

"Nothing's wrong with Thomas", Manu muttered.

"That's why he tried to decapitate you earlier', Max added.

"As far as I know, nothing is wrong with Thomas, please keep in mind that I haven't really spoken to him much in the last month", Manu regarded bitterly as he took a swing of thee cold beer.

"You didn't forget his birthday or anything like that?", Julian questioned.

"Nope".

"Well, here he comes, we'll leave you two to it", Max grinned before he, Julian and Benni left and sat beside Mats and Joshua.

"We might have gotten him a little more drunk than intended", Josh mumbled.

"We?", Mats gave him the look.

"I may have", Josh pouted.

"Mannnnu", Thomas giggled as he tried to sit down beside the goal keeper but ended up on his lap.

"What, have you come to apologise for trying to decapitate me earlier?', Manuel ground, typical Thomas make jokes out of everything.

"What is going on here?', Jogi demanded.

"Thomas is drunk, as you can see", Manuel answered.

"Well, seeing as you're his room mate you can bring him back and make sure he doesn't get lost", Jogi ordered, a small smirk noticeable on his lips.

Manu groaned as he pushed Thomas off of him and helped the shorter man to his feet. The goal keeper kept a hand firmly on his hip keeping him from swaying. Slowly Manuel managed to get them into the lift and press the button for the third floor. Somehow Manuel managed to get Thomas into the room before he helped over to the bed and left him in the middle. The older man went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, the sound muffled the noise of Thomas's footsteps as he got into more comfortable clothing. The water pelting in the cubical also shielded Manuel from the sound of Thomas and his laboured breaths as he tried to stop the tears of frustration. The younger man wasn't even that drunk to begin with, yes he would have a headache but he would still be able to remember everything in the morning. After ten minutes of Thomas silently crying, Manu emerged from the steamy bathroom and took in his friend, hid puffy eyes and tear stained face.

"Why, why do you hate me?', Thomas asked, his voice small, unlike his usual happy go lucky tone.

"I don't hate you Thomas, why would you think that?:

"I, I don't know, I feel like you've been ignoring me, spending more time with the other and yes Manu I know how stupid that sounds", Thomas frowned.

It was true Manuel had been spending more time with the other and yes he was trying to push Thomas away, the German captain couldn't deal with the feelings any more. It had been a slow affair, falling for him, but as they say the higher you are the further the fall and Manuel felt like he was on top of the world when he was with Thomas. The goal keeper decided to just come out and say it.

"You have to promise that whatever I'm about say won't fuck us up".

"Okay", Thomas nodded.

Quickly Manu pressed his lips to Thomas with the slightest amount of pressure and the he pulled away.

"You're kidding right, we are fucking idiots", Thomas grinned.

"No, no", Manu spluttered.

"Yeah, can I have another kiss?",Thomas smirked.

Manuel rolled his eyes before his kissed Thomas again this time with passion.

The next morning when Manu and Thomas went down for breakfast, they watched in shock as Mats, Benni, Max and Julian hand money over to Joshua and Jogi.

"Did you bet on us?', Thomas asked outraged.

"We both said you'd end up doing something last night after we got you drunk, we won", Josh smirked.

"You have corrupted his innocence", Manuel groaned.


End file.
